The Attack
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Following an attack by Death Eaters, Albus is forced to reconsider his feelings for Minerva. ADMM.


**A/N: It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction. When this happens, I have to write some form of rubbish first in order to really start writing again. I hope you'll be able to enjoy this story, however. I know it has especially been a long time since I've written anything ADMM, but don't ever think I've given up on them! The parts in italics are Albus's memories, of course.**

**The Attack**

The early morning sun cast a sheer golden veil over the Hogwarts castle and illuminated the pond with a glistening diamond sheen. A warm, late spring breeze swept through the grounds and howled through distant trees. Despite the serene beauty surrounding him, however, Albus could not help but feel a heaviness of heart constricting his chest as fresh memories of the attack set his pulse to pounding loudly and uncontrollably.

Albus's eyes scanned the grassy mound that now hid all evidence of the assault that had taken place three nights ago. _The school had been on high alert following rumors that two Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban were hiding out in Hogsmeade and were trying to get to the Forbidden Forest to fulfill some sort of mission for Lord Voldemort himself. Few believed that the Death Eaters would manage to reach the Hogwarts grounds, but Severus had alerted Albus that the two, led by Bellatrix Lestrange, had indeed been spotted in Hogsmeade but had slipped past the Order's attempts to stop them._

_Albus, Minerva, and Severus immediately went to the defense, while the other professors and staff were instructed to protect the students. Severus was able to lead straight to the Death Eaters' current location at the outer edge of the Forest. They were not hesitant to reveal themselves to the professors but were rather ready for a fierce duel to get whatever it was they needed as per Voldemort's demand._

_Most of the battle was now but a blur to Albus's memory. He could only vaguely recall holding his own against a strong, burly wizard as he helped delay access into the Forest while waiting for members of the Order to arrive. It was only when Albus spotted Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks running towards them that his memories became clearer, though they appeared to him as broken clips of an old filmstrip being played in painfully slow motion._

_The single word he seemed to hear so clearly above all other shouting and chaos shook him to the core even now: Crucio. The call had come from Bellatrix, her wand pointing directly at Minerva's chest. A scream like none he had ever heard before sent violent shockwaves through his body as he watched Minerva tumble backwards to the unyielding ground. It only distantly registered in Albus's mind that Remus had taken over his duel with the Death Eater as Albus fell to his knees and cradled Minerva's writhing body in his arms. He held tightly to her, desperately wishing in vain for some spell that could allow him to draw her pain into his own body instead. Panting hard, he lifted his head to meet the dark, narrowed eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange just before Tonks shouted the disarming spell that relieved Minerva's torture. For just a moment, Bellatrix caught Albus's gaze, her black, gnarled teeth stark against her sickeningly pale parted lips. Something shone in her lightless eyes that resembled an understanding of Albus's instinctive reactions._

_Albus could not recall how he got Minerva to the Hospital Wing so quickly, but he distinctly remembered refusing medical attention for his own battle wounds – it was Minerva, after all, who had been hit with the Unforgivable Curse._

"_She's going to be okay," Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed in Albus's head. _

_He stayed at her bedside for hours, even after all three members of the Order came to bring news that they had successfully stopped the Death Eaters' attempts in the Forest. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that he needed rest, but still he stayed with Minerva until a few hours after midnight._

Albus took a deep, cleansing breath, allowing his memories to drift away with the wind. Minerva was being released from the Hospital Wing first thing this morning, and he intended to be there when she was. Knowing Minerva, she would be stubbornly insistent upon returning to her full duties right away; Albus smiled despite himself at these thoughts. Minerva's bold stubbornness was one of the many things that made him love her so. She could never know this, however, or of anything at all about his feelings for her, especially now...

"Headmaster, I thought you might be here," Madam Pomfrey greeted him with a smile. "She'll be ready to go in a few moments."

"No, I'm ready to go now."

Her voice, which came from a few feet behind Madam Pomfrey, was stern, yet her face was soft with mirth.

"Take care of her," Madam Pomfrey whispered as she turned back to Albus.

He nodded almost imperceptibly; it would not be prudent for Minerva to discover that anyone thought she needed to be taken care of.

Albus swallowed hard and fought to keep his breathing steady as Minerva linked her arm into his. They walked back to her rooms in comfortable silence, yet Albus's mind swam with apprehension.

"Thank you for accompanying me," she told him when they had reached the door of her rooms.

Albus felt his skin burn as Minerva gently brushed her hand against his. Without thinking, he pulled away from her reach.

"Albus," she whispered.

Her voice was low and thick with emotion. She boldly stepped forward and traced her fingertips down his shoulder, and again he felt his flesh blaze at her touch, even through the multiple layers of his robes.

"Minerva," he whispered back, his voice equally soft and heavy with feelings that he could not continue to hide.

Again he pulled from her grasp, yet it pained him to do so. Every reasonable fiber of his being shouted at him, though he knew what was between the two of them went far beyond reason. The dark cloud of hurt that passed over Minerva's eyes told him that he had made a big mistake.

"What do you want, Albus?" she nearly spat.

As soon as she felt him draw her close, he began pushing her away. She was not a toy to amuse oneself with, and she refused to be treated as such.

"I can't," he replied, almost pleadingly.

"You can't _what_?" Her face was growing red with impatience. "You can't stand to be near me?"

The look on his face gave her all the answer she needed. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, and it was the force of her anger that kept her standing at all.

"You must understand," he broke in before she could begin shouting.

"What is there to understand?" she seethed. "I'm too repulsive to be close to you. I understand _perfectly_."

"You don't," he urged, grasping her shoulders firmly, yet careful not to hurt her. "Let me explain."

She opened her mouth to object, but once more he cut her off.

"You can't imagine what you do to me," he confessed, leaning into her slightly. "I cannot be near you because I cannot trust myself with you."

Her jaw went slack as she tried to absorb his words, even as she fought to keep from rolling her eyes.

"What happened the other night," he went on, "was far too dangerous. If anyone close to Voldemort found out what I feel for you..."

Albus could not finish the thought. The need to protect her at all costs was far too great for him to succumb to his feeble emotions.

"That's foolishness," she exclaimed, pulling herself from his hold. "Do you expect me to accept this? I don't need your protection!"

"_I need _**you**," she wanted to say.

"Minerva –"

"You've always been far too noble," she reminded him.

He lowered his head slightly. His heart seemed to start beating again when she put her hand in his.

"You're not going to be alone in this," she told him. "I forbid it."

The thin line of her lips slowly began to break into a smile as he gingerly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You're terribly stubborn, I hope you know," he said with a grin.

"And you're a foolish old man," she countered teasingly.

"Then we make a great pair, don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Absolutely," she replied, tugging lightly at his hand. "Never forget it."

**The End**


End file.
